


forget me nots are blue

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: Trope Meme September 2012 [4]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Amnesia, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Trope meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you have no idea who I am," the woman (girl?) asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.</p><p>"Look, miss, I have no idea who the fuck I am," he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget me nots are blue

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the trope meme, this one is for Siryn99 who wanted Clint/Darcy and amnesia.

"So, you have no idea who I am," the woman (girl?) asked snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Look, miss, I have no idea who the fuck I am," he said. She'd said his name was Clint. He tried to focus, but she smelled like vanilla and there was something tugging at his brain. He knew he was supposed to know her. He patted his chest and he felt exposed, like he should be wearing something different.

"My name is Darcy, Darcy Lewis-B-," she swallowed hard and she smiled at him, the twist of her lips was a little bitter. "Nevermind. Look, call me Darcy. We're going to get out of this okay?"

"Get out of what?" Clint looked around and he noticed that they were locked in a room, a room with really thick bars. "Are we in prison?"

"A prison," Darcy sighed and she reached into her shirt and pulled out a long chain with a pendant at the end. "Usually this would call you, but I'm really hoping your buddies are watching the Batphone."

Clint's head ached and this woman wasn't making sense.

"It'll be fine, Darce. Who needs beaches when you have mountain air? Let's go camping. It'll be fun," Darcy muttered flipping open the casing on the pendant and pressing at a big blue button. "Pick the mountain with an evil lair. Trust our stupid luck..."

Clint grabbed her arm, noticing things immediately. They were trapped in a ten by ten cell, mostly concrete with one entrance and exit. They were definitely at a higher elevation and he had two weapons on him. He also noticed that she kept rubbing at her wedding set. "We'll figure this out, ma'am. We'll get you back to your family."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Gimme the lock picking kit you have stashed on you."

"I don't-."

"Left boot, hollowed heel," Darcy threw up her hands and got it herself and popped open the compartment. "And the henchmen are so dependably stupid. I hope Nat gives you a cognitive reboot to your thick head. I wanted Bora Bora, but I was weak. Swayed by multiple orgasms and Swiss chocolate. Next time I'm marrying an accountant or at least someone from the X-men. At least they wouldn't drag me out into the goddamn forest. Well, maybe that Logan guy..." She pulled out a long piece of metal and started working the lock on the door. The lock picking was taking some time and she kept muttering.

"You can pick a lock?"

"My husband taught me," Darcy said popping the door open. "He didn't teach me how to hotwire a car though. That was my cousin Jimmy. Come on, we're burning daylight."

Clint still felt like his head was scrambled. "Are you always like this?"

Darcy smirked and slapped him on the ass. "Pretty much. My husband loves me for my shining wit, amazing rack, and ability to commit minor felonies in the name of freedom and justice."

"He's a brave guy."

"Nah, he's an asshole, but I love him." Darcy leaned in and whispered. "Can you keep a secret?"

Clint had to smile at that. "Sure, ma'am."

"I haven't told him yet, but I'm going to be making my husband a daddy in about seven months."

"Oh, wow. Congratulations. Will he be happy?"

Darcy looked down the empty corridor and smiled back at him. There was a distant sound of explosions and what sounded like an angry roar. Clint could definitely identify the sound of helicopter blades and the clang of metal hitting stone. "He'll be scared shitless, but I think he'll come around to happy."

Clint could relate. He couldn't imagine himself with a kid. "Good luck then, miss."

Darcy tugged at his arm and headed to a staircase. "Oh, you're going to need it mister."

=== 

"Thanks for that," Clint grunted rubbing his forehead. He was going to have the mother of all shiners tomorrow.

Natasha pulled her foot back to stretch her hamstring. "You're quite welcome. You realize you are not going to live down that Darcy is the one who saved you while you only had on a tshirt and novelty boxer shorts." 

"At least I had my boots," Clint countered.

Natasha patted his head. "I never get tired of kicking you in the head, Barton."

"I do."

Darcy poked her head into the room. "Oh, good. Is he my husband again?"

Natasha held up her hand and waved it back and forth. "Eh."

Darcy walked in and tipped Clint's chin up and looked at his face. "Well, I hope our kid has a better memory than you do, babe."

Clint's face blanked and then Darcy sighed. "Finish rebooting so I can tell the rest of the team they're going to be godparents."

"BRING OUT THE MEAD, FRIEND TONY! ON ASGARD WE CELEBRATE THE MEETING OF TWO BODIES THAT CREATE A CHILD WITH HEARTY DRINK AND FRESH KILLED MEAT!" Thor's voice boomed from down the hall and through metal walls.

Clint glared at Darcy.

"Okay. So, I told them, but I would like to point out I did tell you first."

"I had amnesia."

"To be fair, if she had to wait every conversation when you didn't sustain head injuries-."

"Not helping, Nat."

Darcy tugging at his hair and kissed him. "You'll get to find out the sex before all of them."

"DARCY COME BRING YOUR WOMB TO ME SO THAT I MAY SOOTH WHAT MANNER OF CHILD YOU AND WARRIOR BROTHER CLINTON WILL BEAR!"

Clint and Darcy's eyes met. "If we double back toward flight deck 4, we can sneak off without them seeing us."

Natasha just rolled her eyes but went to cause an explosion or a distraction or both for them.

"See, I don't care what they say, I totally married the best guy," Darcy said kissing Clint.

**Author's Note:**

> They would have the most smart ass sarcastic baby of all time. :D


End file.
